


Trying Something New

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Curiosity, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the boys are discussing what having a foursome is like when Louis suggests they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just simply enjoy all the smut.

Louis wasn’t even sure on how the conversation was even started but there they all were on a Friday night discussing this topic. As he sipped his beer, his blue eyes went from Liam, to Zayn then landed on Niall. They were all missing Harry a bit but their fellow mate had opted to go home for the long weekend. The rest had all agreed they wanted to stay out of the spotlight and all had grouped together at Louis’s flat.

Now here they all sat scattered around Louis’s living room sipping beer and discussing this topic. Somehow the topic of having a foursome came up and now the all sat around wondering what it would be like. Of course Louis was getting fed up with just discussing it and wanted to try it. It was common for the boys to hook up while on tour and Louis had made out if not done more with each boy that sat in the room.

Chewing his lip he couldn’t help but allow the heat show in his eyes and his eyes locked with Zayns who threw him a smirk. Biting down on his lips, Zayn knew what that smirk did to Louis. Closing his eyes for a brief second he took another sip of his beer and remarked, “I think instead of discussing this subject we should actually do it.” He felt three eyes flash towards him and Louis merely shrugged speaking, “Well its not we haven’t all fooled around before with each other. Just this time would just be all of us together at once.” 

Taking another sip of his drink he grinned as he heard Zayn speak, “Why not? It could be exciting.” Louis gave a nod then turned as Niall spoke up, “I’ve always been curious about it…” Smirking his eyes went to Liam who he could tell was struggling but finally spoke, “Oh fine I’m in.” Instantly Louis got to his feet and quipped, “Well come on them, we can do this in my bedroom.” 

Placing his beer down he walked over towards Liam and grabbed the boy’s hand tugging him to his feet. Making sure to get a good grip on Liam’s hand he dragged him in the direction of his bedroom, glancing behind him to see Zayn and Niall bringing up the rear. As they walked into his bedroom, he motioned for Zayn to shut the door and before he saw it was fully close he shoved his lips onto Liam’s. 

As their lips battled with each other, Louis pulled away and tugged off Liam’s shirt. Running his hand down his mate’s chest he turned colliding his lips with Zayn’s. Reaching over he tugged Niall forward and plucked a kiss onto his lips then felt as Liam pressed his body to Louis’s back. Leaning back he felt as Liam sucked his neck and nipped at his skin. Bringing Niall’s lips back to meet his, he felt as Liam began to tug at his shirt. Breaking the kiss he felt as his shirt came off and watched as Zayn peeled off his then Niall’s.

Pressing his palms flat against Niall’s chest he began to slowly work his fingers over Niall’s nipples working him up. He smirked he heard Niall groan and then suddenly Louis’s felt himself being ripped away from both boys and his lips being attacked by Zayn’s. Staggering backward he felt as Zayn worked on his trousers, pushing them down and forcing Louis to step out of them along with his boxers. Louis ran his hands down forcing the sweats Zayn was wearing down. Soon both boys tumbled onto Louis’s bed naked and Louis grinned as Niall shoved down Liam down beside him. Rolling away from Zayn’s grasp Louis threw him a smirk as he heard Zayn mutter, “Come back here Lou.” Instead Louis rolled onto Liam and straddled the boy. Leaning over he pressed his lips to Liam’s and slowly began to roll his hips. He felt as Liam’s member began to twitch until it was standing up. Louis could feel his own hard on grow and he looked over seeing Zayn sucking off Niall. 

Licking his lips he turned to Liam with heat in his eyes and wriggled down wrapping his mouth around Liam’s hard on. As he sucked he couldn’t help but feel his member twitch every time Niall screamed and when Louis heard Liam’s moans mix with Niall’s he was thrilled. It took all of Louis’s strength for him to concentrate on pleasuring Liam. He felt the younger boy buck his hips forward into his mouth and heard as Liam called out, “Louis I’m about to come.” 

With a smile Louis released Liam and closed his eyes as he felt Liam come all over his face. Licking his lips he felt his face being jerked forward and a tongue running over his face. Popping open his eyes they locked with another pair of blue eyes and he merely smiled at Niall. He moaned as Niall’s tongue ran over his face, cleaning it off and driving him mad. As he felt the tongue disappear he couldn’t help but moan as a soft suckling began to happen to his collarbone. Opening his eyes he ran his fingers through Niall’s blonde hair. 

Craning his neck he saw as Liam was teasing Zayn with his lips, running light kisses along the boy’s collarbone then downward stopping at his hips. Using one of his hands, Louis reached out grasping one of Zayn’s and began to draw small circles on the boy’s hand. He could feel Zayn shiver under his touch and Louis nuzzled Niall’s neck and murmured, “I want Zayn inside of me.” He saw Niall flash a wicked grin then crawl away and whisper something in Zayn’s ear. He saw Zayn smirk then gently shove Liam off of him before making his way over to Louis.

Before Louis could even utter a few words, Zayn’s lips were on his and they were moving together, Louis falling onto his back. He felt Zayn grin as Louis tensed up feeling something enter inside him. Breaking the contact he looked over Zayn’s shoulder to see Liam at his entrance and could suddenly feel the shape of two fingers. As he relaxed he could see Niall nipping at Liam’s collarbone causing the boy to moan. 

He felt the fingers slip out and watched to see that Niall had lured Liam away. Cursing he felt Zayn lean in whispering, “Don’t worry babe I got it covered.” Suddenly Louis was off his back and being pulled into Zayn’s lap. He felt as he gently slipped onto Zayn’s cock and he leaned in kissing the younger boy before rolling his hips forward. Slowly Louis began to bounce and he smirked as he saw the bliss on Zayn’s face and soon Zayn’s moans along were his own were filling the room. As he picked up the pace he could hear Zayn’s heavy breathing and he felt himself gasping for air until at last he burrowed his face into Zayn’s shoulder and felt Zayn release as he hit his climax. Slumping against Zayn’s body he could hear as Zayn purred, “That was fabulous.” Blinking his blue eyes Louis spoke, “It certainly was.” As his words hung in the air they heard a grunt and both looked to see Niall nipping at Liam’s collarbone before sliding out. They watched as Niall fell onto Liam’s side closer to them and Louis bit his lip as he pulled himself off of Zayn. Falling alongside Niall, Louis couldn’t help but curl his body around the Irish boy. He felt as Zayn snuggled up to him and he could feel Niall shifting to get closer to Liam. Grasping Louis couldn’t help but reach back linking his fingers with Zayns and remarking, “We should do this again and maybe see if Harry wants to join in? Louis smirked as he heard the mhms of agreement come from the three other boys before allowing his eyes to close.


End file.
